IDEAL KISSES
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Memiliki tubuh yang proposional agar tidak perlu membungkuk saat berciuman. Memiliki bibir yang unik agar membuat betah berlama-lama melakukan sesi ciuman. Dan memiliki wajah dengan ciri khas agar moment ciuman itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Bisakah Kris mendapatkan patner ciuman idealnya? Apa saja usaha yang di lakukannya? KRISTAO/FANTAO/bl/yaoi. Comedy romance. Oneshot. End


**IDEAL KISSES**

**.**

**KrisTao/FanTao **

**Gia sirayuki **** stories**

**.**

**Disclamer – FF ini murni karya saya yang saya remake dari ff saya dengan judul yang sama tapi cast yunjae. Entah kenapa liat video KT moment membuat saya ingin sekali mengubah karya ini jadi kristao.**

**So**

**Have enjoyed and Happy reading**

.

.

.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa tidak ada satupun mantan yeojachingumu yang mengaku sudah pernah berciuman denganmu."

Hah

Kris mendesah berat. Diraihnya segelas jus di atas meja, menyeruputnya banyak-banyak sebelum menatap kembali pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang duduk di hadapannya di caffetaria sekolah Exotic High school. Park Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus teman dekat Kris.

"Kau tau, ciuman itu tidak boleh dilakukan dengan sembarang orang." Tuturnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Termasuk dengan pacar sendiri? Kau aneh. Kalau itu aku, sekali ada kesempatan berduaan. BANG! Akan kuambil dan kumanfaatkan untuk mendapatkan ciumannya."

"Karena itulah Jidatmu semakin lebar serta bibirmu yang juga semakin maju kedepan."

"Mwo?" Chanyeol langsung meraba keningnya serta menutup bibirnya mendengar Kris mengatainya. "Yaa! Apa hubungannya jidat lebar dengan ciuman. Tidak masuk akal." tambahnya sembari menatap tajam pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi sahabat dekatnya itu.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Kris. Sahabatnya itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit mengalahkannya. Tidak jarang seorang Kris Wu bergonta-ganti pacar separti memakai baju. Jika bosan memakainya, maka akan dibuang. Sama halnya dengan pacar. Jika Kris sudah bosan, maka dengan mudahnya namja itu akan memutuskannya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini membuat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti hingga terserang penyakit heran tingkat akut.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan yang terkenal mempunyai banyak kekasih, tampan, serta popular di sekolah Exotic mampu mempertahankan ke-virginan bibirnya yang Chanyeol yakini menjadi impian seluruh gadis bahkan uke di belahan bumi.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah mewawancarai satu persatu mantan kekasih Kris. Semua pengakuan yang di dapatnya mengatakan bahwa Kris tidak pernah mencium mereka satu kalipun. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan saat sedang berpacaran? Apakah hanya berpegangan tangan? Ah, itu sama sekali bukan style Park Chanyeol.

Ehem

Chanyeol langsung menepis lamunan kecilnya saat mendengar Kris derdehem.

"Ciuman itu seperti sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Sebuah sensasi kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Karena itulah, ciuman pertamaku akan kuberikan pada sosok yang sangat ideal bagiku." Ungkap Kris dengan pandangan serius. Mengabaikan kerutan kening yang tercetak sangat jelas di jidat Chanyeol, Kris lantas melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan menjatuhkan ciumanku pada orang yang benar-benar sesuai kriteriaku."

"Aish! Memangnya selama ini yeoja-yeoja yang kau jadikan kekasih itu tidak ada yang sesuai kriteriamu? Sampai tidak ada satupun yang mengaku pernah berciuman dengan seorang Wu Yifan."

Kris mengeluarkan ekspresi berfikirnya lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan mereka yang ingin menjadi kekasihku. Selebihnya mereka tidak bisa menuntut apapun padaku. Termasuk meminta ciumanku."

"Memangnya seperti apa orang yang sesuai dengan standart untuk mendapatkan ciuman seorang Wu Yifan?" Chanyeol mencibir dan meraih jus milik Kris sebelum menyeruputnya banyak-banyak.

"Yang pertama dan terpenting, orang itu harus memiliki tinggi yang proposional. Paling tidak perbedaan tinggi kami tidak mencolok, agar aku lebih mudah dan tidak perlu terlalu menunduk saat menciumnya. Orang itu juga harus memiliki bibir yang unik dan menggoda. Wajahnya juga harus memiliki ciri khas yang mampu membuatku terus membayangkannya siang dan malam. Dan yang paling penting aku harus benar-benar tergila-gila padanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mencoba membayangkan seperti apa sosok yang dimaksud Kris. "Dimana kau akan mendapatkan sosok seperti itu? bukankah di sekolah Exotic hampir semua yeoja pernah menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanyanya berhasil membuat Kris mendesah dengan wajah pasrah.

"Aku pasti akan menemu_"

DEGH

"Yak Chan-ie. Nuguya? Siapa itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kris. Namja berwajah ceria itu tampak berfikir sebelum mengulas senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia yang akan mendapatkan ciumanmu. Asal kau tau, dia itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia itu anak kepala sekolah kita. Namanya Huang Zitao. Baru pindah hari ini dari China. Yang terpenting dia itu seorang namja. Sayang sekali." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan senyum kemenangannya. Namun obsidian Kris tidak berhenti mengamati sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju caffetaria tempatnya berdiam saat ini.

"Dari China?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia sama denganmu. Tapi tetap saja…" lanjutnya mengambang ketika menoleh ke arah Kris yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari sosok yang di katakannya bernama Huang Zitao putra dari pemilik sekolah.

"Hei Kris. Kau masih disini! Aish! Sudahlah, dia itu namja. Memangnya kau mau menjadikannya kekasihmu? Tidak kan?"

"Siapa bilang. Namanya Huang Zitao kan? Dari China? Tinggi, dan manis. Bibir unik serta wajah dengan ciri khas mata panda yang imut. Dia pasti akan kujadikan kekasihku, dia juga yang akan mendapatkan ciumanku. Baby Tao, my Peach, dan BaoBei sayang, _I'm coming baby_…."

Seet

Suingg

Belum lima detik Kris sudah melesat meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya duduk sendirian. Namja pemilik suara bariton kuat itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang cukup aneh menurutnya.

**.**

**IDEAL KISSES**

**.**

Ehem

Sepasang mata panda itu melirik sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak bertahan lama, ia kembali lagi pada sekotak _milk shake_ dan menyedotnya dengan malas.

Ehem, ehem

Kembali Kris berdehem. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Namun sekali lagi hanya sebuah lirikan mata yang didapatnya bukan perhatian penuh seperti yang ia harapkan. Ah, manis-manis tenyata sangat cuek. Pikir Kris sambil terus memperhatikan dua daging kenyal berwarna plum berbentuk _curve _dan menggoda di antara sedotan _milk shake_ itu.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak mempedulikan seorang Wu Yifan, namja popular di Exotic High School. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Terlebih sosok yang ada didepannya adalah orang yang diincarnya untuk dijadikan kekasih serta obsesi untuk dijadikan patner ciuman.

EHEM!

Namja bersurai sekelam malam itu berhenti menyedot _milk shake-_nya. Ia menatap namja lain di depannya dengan kerutan kening terpatri rapi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Paman!" panggilnya membuat Kris sedikit ternganga.

'Oh God, suaranya sangat sexy. Sangat cocok dengan tipe idealku.' Batin Kris begitu mendengar dengan jelas pemuda bermata panda itu berseru memanggil penjaga caffetaria.

Paman penjaga kantin berjalan menghampiri meja dimana Kris masih berdiri disana bersama sesosok pemuda manis kriteria idelanya yang tengah duduk.

"Ada yang kau inginkan lagi?" Tanyanya pada Tao, pemuda bermata panda itu.

"Apa ajjhusi menjual obat sakit tenggorokan?"

Paman penjaga kantin itu mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban pertanyaan lagi dari pengunjungnya. "Kenapa tidak memesan minuman saja untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan? Paman tidak menjualnya. Mungkin di mini market depan sekolah ada obat semacam itu." Jelasnya membuat laki-laki bermata panda itu mengangguk imut. Paman itu lantas kembali pada meja counter tempatnya bekerja meninggalkan Kris bersama Tao.

"Kau dengar, disini tidak ada obat sakit tenggorokan. Jadi pergilah ke mini market di depan sekolah kita untuk membelinya. Jangan berdehem tidak jelas seperti itu di hadapanku."

Jlebb…

Rasanya seperti ada sebuah palu besar yang menghantam kepala Kris saat itu juga. Baru saja namja cute yang dincarnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia sakit tenggorokan? Oh My God, selain imut, cuek, ternyata dia juga tidak sensitif. Perkataannya juga sangat pedas. Tidak apa-apa, ini menantang. Putus Kris kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ni hao ma. Aku Wu Yifan, murid paling popular di sekolah Exotic ini, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris gege. Peach baby, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku sekarang." Ucap Kris mantab.

Srakk

Zitao berdiri. Ia mengerjapkan kedua mata pandanya. Telapak tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Kris.

"Ah, sepertinya kau tidak hanya perlu membeli obat sakit tenggorokan, tetapi kau juga harus pergi ke _psikiater_."

Tao menarik kembali tangannya dari kening Kris. Ia menggeleng lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja. Sementara Kris hanya mengedipkan matanya seperti orang bodoh. Ia menelan ludahnya. Apakah ia baru saja di suruh pergi ke psikiater?

Hell down!

PUK

"Bagaimana Kris? Kau benar-benar menyatakan perasaanmu pada Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kris dari tempat duduknya. Ia langsung menghampiri pemuda pirang itu saat melihat Tao meninggalkan area kantin sekolah.

"Aku…. Ditolak?" Kris berucap lirih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Wu Yifan, Kris Wu? Ditolak? Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bagaimanapun caranya Huang Zitao harus menjadi kekasihnya.

Hahaha…

Gelegar tawa yang di lontarkan Chanyeol akhirnya mampu menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya. "Apa kubilang. Sebelum kau ditendang keluar dari sekolah ini, lebih baik buang jauh-jauh keinginanmu itu Kris. Lagian kau ini aneh, masa menyukai Huang Zitao yang jelas-jelas seorang laki-laki sama seperti kita."

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Cepat atau lambat. Baby Peach, aku akan mengejarmu sampai keujung dunia."

Chanyeol mendesah berat. Ya sudahlah, sahabatnya itu sudah bertekad. Kita lihat saja sampai dimana perjuangan seorang Wu Yifan mendapatkan Huang Zitao nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah Kris mencari tau apapun hal yang menyangkut tentang Huang Zitao. Tanggal lahirnya, kesukaannya, golongan darah, tinggi badan, berat badan, tempat tinggal, bahkan sampai warna _underwear_ favorite yang selalu dipakai Tao.

Brukk

Tumpukan barang yang beraneka ragam itu mendarat berantakan ke atas meja didepan Chanyeol. Sampai beberapa jatuh ke lantai.

"Yak. Untuk apa semua ini?" pekik Chanyeol kemudian memungut sebuah kotak yang diyakininya adalah satu set _underwear_ bermotif panda dengan warna mencolok yang baru saja mendarat indah di atas kepalanya karena terpental. Beberapa siswa yang tadinya membawa barang-barang itu membungkuk hormat pada pemuda tampan serta populer blasteran China-Kanada, Wu Yifan yang tengah bersedekap dada disamping Chanyeol sebelum mereka berlalu pergi.

"Siapa mereka? Seenaknya saja menaruh semua barang-barang tidak jelas di meja kita. Ini penghinaan namanya." Keluhnya dengan nada marah. Ia baru saja akan melempar kotak berisi satu set underwear itu saat tangan Kris menahannya.

"_No_, Berani melakukan itu, kau tau akibatnya nanti Park. Ini semua propertyku." Lanjut Kris mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Chanyeol lalu menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah namja ceria itu. Chanyeol mencelos, ditatapnya teman sebangkunya itu dengan gurat penuh tanya terselip di wajahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di pikirkan dan di rencanakan Kris? Berjuta pertanyaan menghampiri kepala Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa semua barang-barang ini? Jangan bilang…."

"_Of Course_. Ini semua akan ku berikan untuk baby pandaku tersayang."

Chanyeol menganga. Ia bergeming dengan mulutnya yang membuka tanpa bisa mengatup lagi.

"Kau tidak serius kan? Jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau sudah ditolaknya kemarin? Kenapa masih nekat saja?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kris tersenyum simpul. "Dari pada mengoceh dengan pertanyaan tidak jelas itu, lebih baik kau membantuku menyerahkan semua barang-barang ini pada baby Peach, pandaku tersayang itu. Ah dia pasti akan memlukku dan menciumku sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dalam mimpimu Kris."

"Hey. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam kamus seorang Kris Wu. Ingat itu."

"Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan tumpukan barang berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Itu bukan _image_ ku." Tolak Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Lalu aku harus meminta bantuan pada siapa untuk membawa barang sebanyak ini?"

"Molla."

"Aishh! Park Chanyeol, awas kau." Rutuk Kris begitu Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri didalam kelas.

.

.

.

"Oh.. My cute panda, my lovely Peach, and my lovey Baobei, Tao-yi. Your prince was coming baby."

Puk

Huang Zitao yang tengah sibuk membaca buku panduan logaritma dan sistematika itu terpaksa mengalihkan keping mata pandanya ke arah lain setelah menutup bukunya. Ia mengernyit mendapati seseorang berdiri di samping kursinya dengan wajah tertutupi sebuah boneka Panda yang sangat besar.

"Siapa?"

Sosok itu mengintip dari balik kepala boneka panda. Senyum lebar terbias diantara bibirnya. "Siapa lagi pangeranmu sayang. Tentu saja Wu Yifan yang sangat tampan dan begitu popular di sekolah Exotic." Kris menyerahkan boneka besar itu pada salah satu anak buahnya yang dibawanya dari kelasnya untuk membantunya membawa barang-barangnya. Namja itu kemudian duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Tao.

"Bagaimana Peach? Kau suka?" tanyanya membuat helaan nafas yang justru terlontar dari bibir _curve _dihadapannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Wajahnya berubah masam. "Panggil aku Kris gege, itu terdengar jauh lebih manis. Bukankah kau sudah tau apa yang aku inginkan Peach? Ayolah jadi kekasihku. Dan kita bisa menjadi patner ciuman yang sangat ideal. Bagaimana?"

Hah

Tao kembali mendesah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan siswa yang berbaris berkeliling di ruang kelasnya membawa berbagai barang-barang di tangan mereka.

"Apakah barang-barang itu milikmu untuk ditunjukan padaku?" tanyanya setelah kembali menghadapi Kris.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau ingin mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberikanku sebuah ciuman?" tanya Kris penuh semangat. Namun ia tercenung saat Tao justru bangkit berdiri. Diperhatikannya satu persatu barang-barang itu. Sampai mata pandanya tertuju pada sebuah miniatur panda kecil yang dibungkus dengan plastik transparan.

"Ini. Berapa kau menjualnya Kris ge?"

_Doeng_

Kris hanya mampu membuka mulutnya lebar. Dengan tatapan kosongnya serta wajah tidak percayanya. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan menghampiri Tao, kekasih idamannya sekaligus sosok yang diinginkannya untuk patner berciuman.

"Apa kau memberikan diskon? Aku tidak mau kalau terlalu mahal. Tahun lalu aku mendapatkannya asli dari festival tahun baru di China dengan 50 ribu won saja. Tapi bukankah menjajakan barang disekolah adalah larangan? Ah, maaf Kris ge. Kalau sampai aku melihatmu memperdagangkan barang-barang lagi. Terpaksa aku akan melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah."

Pemuda berbibir curve itu menggeleng lalu melenggang pergi. Tidak mempedulikan bagaimana wajah seorang Wu Yifan saat itu yang sudah benar-benar syok.

"Kau salah. Aku tidak menjualnya. Semua ini khusus ku berikan untukmu Peach. Untukmu!" pekik Kris meyakinkan dengan suaranya yang paling kencang. Namun terlambat, Huang Zitao pujaan hatinya itu sudah menghilang dari pintu kelas.

"Ya Tuhan…. kenapa dia tidak sensitif. Membuatku gemas saja. Baiklah, rencana gagal total. Baby pandaku, aku pasti akan menaklukanmu."

Kris mendesah berat. Kemudian duduk kembali di atas kursi yang beberapa saat lalu diduduki Tao. Namja yang sangat tidak peka menurutnya. Sungguh membutuhkan kerja keras untuk bisa membuat pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi Kris tidak akan menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi. Kata-kata itu tidak tertulis di kamus seorang Wu Yifan. tidak sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana pendekatanmu kemarin?" Chanyeol bertanya begitu sampai dikelas mereka pagi itu. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang sudah duduk sambil menggigit-gigit ujung pena dengan pandangan menerawang.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Jangan bersikeras begitu, masih banyak kan namja atau yeoja lain disekolah ini?" Sarannya langsung mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali saat melihat raut wajah Kris yang seolah mengatakan bahwa 'Kau tidak tau kalau semua yeoja sudah pernah kukencani?'

"Baiklah, ya... ya... ya aku tau itu. Tapi tetap saja, _what hell bro_. Huang Zitao itu adalah putra kepala sekolah dan lagi, jelas-jelas dia adalah namja _straight_! Dan juga Huang Zit_"

"Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau aku pura-pura terpeleset didepan Peach. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku akan menabraknya dan, dan, dan gottca!Ciumannya menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendesah berat. Ia lebih memilih membuka ponsel layar touchscreennya dan menghubungi beberapa pacarnya dari pada mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Kris. Laki-laki di sampingnya ini benar-benar sudah hampir mendekati...

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja mendatangi rumah Huang Joon Myun. Lalu meminta doa restunya untuk berpacaran dengan putranya yang semenawan Huang Zitao itu." Celetuk Chanyeol sebelum memamerkan senyumnya dan meletakkan ponsel di telinganya. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan namja yang duduk disampingnya, Kris terlihat sibuk berfikir dengan beberapa kosa kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut namja Park itu atau sahabatnya.

"Ah, ide bagus itu. Kau jenius teman. Aku akan memikirkan oleh-oleh apa yang cocok untuk ayah mertua." Ujarnya membuat Chanyeol menepuk dahi lebarnya.

Seet

Suinggg

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga syok saat Kris kembali meninggalkannya sendirian. Hello? Kenapa mendadak seorang Wu Yifan menjadi idiot dan bodoh? Apa ia tidak berfikir konsekuensinya saat dengan lancang bertandang kerumah kepala sekolah? Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng lagi sebelum menjawab sapaan dari seberang linenya.

.

.

.

Ting, tong, ting, tong

"Siapa?" Kris langsung berdiri tegak dan merapikan kemeja _casual_ miliknya. Meniup telapak tangannya dan mengusapkannya pada helaian surai pirangnya begitu suara merdu sang pemilik rumah menyapanya lewat _interkom_.

Kriettt

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, pintu bercat putih dihadapannya sudah berderit membuka.

EHEM

Itulah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari Kris begitu sepasang iris matanya menangkap wajah manis Huang Zitao. "Hay my baby panda, levoly peach Tao-yi ku tersa_"

BLAM

Kris menelan ludahnya. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap bingung saat Tao justru kembali menutup pintu rumahnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Penampilannya mungkin? Apa jangan-jangan Tao membencinya? Tidak mungkin. Apa alasannya? Sekelebat pertanyaan hinggap di dalam kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya Kris memilih melayangkan pandangannya lalu jatuh pada kolam ikan tak jauh darinya.

Kris berjalan mendekati kolam. Matanya menatap tembus pada pantulan wajahnya di dalam air itu. Ia menggeleng.

'Nope, tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Masih tampan seperti biasanya. Bahkan lebih tampan malah. Lalu apa yang membuat baby peachnya kabur?'

Sibuk dengan pikiranya. Membuat Kris tersentak begitu seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh.

Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi sungguh. Kris seperti melihat sosok malaikat dihadapannya. Betapa menggemaskannya seorang Huang Zitao dengan pakaian santainya. Ia terlihat seribu kali lebih menarik dan mempesona sekarang.

"Hmm?" tanyanya saat melihat sesuatu berada di tangan Tao yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Baba selalu meminum obat batuk ini Kris ge . Kalau kau mau. Kau bisa mencobanya. Siapa tau penyakit batukmu itu akan sembuh." Tutur bibir ranum berbentuk _curve _menggoda tu.

Kris mengulum senyum kemudian menggeleng. Lagi-lagi baby pandanya ini salah paham tentang maksud ia berdehem. Ah, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Apa papa mertua sedang berada dirumah?" Tao mengerutkan kening bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris. Menyadari hal itu, buru-buru Kris membenarkan kosa katanya. "Maksudku kepala sekolah Huang. Apa beliau ada dirumah? Aku ingin meminta sedikit Konsultasi mengenai ujian akhir semester bulan depan."

Ohh

Kris sampai harus menelan saliva diam-diam saat tidak sengaja melihat bentuk bibir Tao yang sedang ber-oh ria itu. "Baba sedang bersantai di beranda belakang." Tao melirik sesuatu yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Kris. Menyadari apa yang sedang diperhatikan pemuda panda itu, Kris mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuket bunga mawar lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Tao.

"Aku juga membawakan bunga ini untuk my Peac_"

SEET

"Kau jenius Kris ge. Nenek sangat menyukai bunga. Aku akan memberikan bunga ini untuknya supaya di taruh dalam pot di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ayo masuk kedalam."

"Tapi Peach... bunganya, itu sebenarnya_"

Belum sempat menjelaskan kebenaran tentang bunga yang niat awalnya akan di berikan untuk Tao, Kris sudah bungkam saat melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sang kepala sekolah _killer_ Huang Joon Myun.

Pria bertubuh pendek dan memiliki belajan rambut di tengah dan selalu tampak klimis itu menilik Kris dari balik kaca mata bacanya. Kris jadi bertanya-tanya, kalau papanya saja bertubuh pendek, lalu kenapa anaknya bisa begitu tinggi dan porposional? Benar-benar rahasia yang tidak umum. Kris menepis pikiran anehnya ketika mendapati sebuah kerutan dahi tampak di wajah Huang Joon Myun ketika melihatnya. Seperti orang itu baru saja di hantam rasa heran karena ada salah satu murid didiknya tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumah. Benar-benar sesuatu yang mengherankan, mungkin menurutnya.

"Wu Yifan?" tebaknya. Kris mengangguk sembari meringis. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi segugup ini jika berhadapan langsung dengan kepala sekolahnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang sering membuat masalah di sekolah, tapi tidak pernah sampai berhadapan dengan kepala sekolahnya. Tapi sekarang, ia seperti se-ekor semut di hadapan gajah. Bagaimana ini?

"Baba! Kris ge ingin berkonsultasi tentang ujian akhir semester. Kami baru saja akan ke beranda belakang menyusul Baba, tapi Baba sudah datang kemari. Lihat Kris ge juga membawa bunga untuk nenek." Seru Tao dengan nada riang membuat pria yang menjadi ayahnya itu tersenyum. Kris tercengang melihatnya. Apa seperti itu sikap asli Huang Zitao?

Ah, benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat cute. Membuat Kris ingin segera menyandang status kekasih Huang Zitao.

"Baiklah Yifan. Sebaiknya kita merundingkannya di dalam rumah." Kris mengangguk mendengar perintah kepala sekolahnya. Ia berjalan di belakang bersama Tao yang tampak asyik menghitung jumlah bunga dalam pelukannya. Tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Kau harus rajin belajar untuk bisa mendapatkan standart nilai yang dibutuhkan agar bisa masuk ke Universitas Seoul Yifan. Minimal nilai rata-rata untuk semua mata pelajaran adalah 9,5. Aku tahu kau sama seperti Tao-er. Murid pindahan dari China. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau juga bisa mengambil Universitas Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu."

Kris menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia merasa tidak yakin sekarang.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, apa yang sedang dilakukannya hari ini adalah pura-pura. Jadi, Kris hanya bisa berharap aktingnya tidak akan ketahuan kepala sekolahnya ini. Berwajah sedih dan khawatir adalah ekspresi yang cocok untuk saat ini.

Tujuan awalnya adalah bertemu dengan Zitao, melihatnya dari dekat dan mencari perhatiannya.

"Itu gampang. 9,5 kalau Tao pasti bisa. Kris ge tenang saja, kalau rajin belajar dan berusaha Univesitas Seoul pasti bisa dituju."

Kris terpana mendengar penuturan Tao yang memberinya semangat. Kalau sudah begini, mau maju atau mundur? Pikiran Kris menjadi berkecamuk.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kepala sekolah, nenek Huang, Kris akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Perjalanan pulang dari rumah Tao terasa begitu panjang. Kris merasa serba salah sekarang. Bagaimana jika nanti ia gagal di ujian akhir semester. Tao pasti sangat kecewa. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan wajah sedih Tao nanti.

Tapi satu hal yang tiba-tiba membuat senyuman merekah di sudut Kris ketika teringat tingkah Tao yang begitu berbeda dengan saat pertemuan mereka. Lebih perhatian dan tidak dingin. Kris jadi tidak sabar untuk menjadikan Tao patnernya dalam segala hal.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata dengan cepatnya begitu melihat sosok namja bermarga Wu yang menjadi teman dekatnya sudah duduk di bangku kelas sambil memegang buku. Membaca sebelum pelajaran sekolah dimulai? _What the hell_. Sungguh ini bukan Kris yang dikenalnya. Setahu Chanyeol, hal yang menjadi pantangan seorang Wu Yifan adalah membaca buku.

Namja berwajah khas playboy itu langsung duduk di samping Kris. Ia menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kris. Berusaha mengganggunya.

"Yaa, singkirkan tangan besarmu itu Park Chanyeol. _Don't disturb me, cause I'm studying righ now_." Sentak Kris kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang menghalanginya.

"Wow... Apa kau salah minum obat? Aku tidak percaya seorang Wu Yifan membaca buku." Kris mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia bangkit berdiri masih membaca bukunya lalu meninggalkan meja serta teman sebangkunya yang semakin mengerutkan kening bingung.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian Chanyeol yang meledeknya karena membaca buku pelajaran dan waktu seolah berlalu begitu cepat bagi Kris. Tiba-tiba saja sekarang sudah tepat hari pengumuman Ujian Akhir Semester.

Kris kembali mengingat saat-saat terakhir ia mengerjakan soal-soal ujian yang di hadapinya. Ia hanya sempat mengerjakan beberapa soal sebelum matanya mulai meredup sampai akhirnya tertidur di ruang ujian.

"Bagaimana? Kau dapat peringkat berapa?" sebuah suara baritone yang dikenali Kris milik sahabat dekatnya Park Chanyeol mengalun di antara riuh suara anak-anak yang melihat papan pengumuman hasil ujian.

Hahaha...

Kris mendelik begitu mendengar Chanyeol lagi-lagi menertawakannya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan hah? Dasar berisik. Aku belum melihat hasil pengumumannya, jadi aku tidak tau berada di peringkat berapa." Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengikuti Kris yang mulai menerobos kerumunan disekitar _board information_ itu.

"Minggir-minggir! Hus... hus..." usir Kris membuat anak-anak lain langsung menyingkir dari papan pengumuman. Sepasang obsidian Kris meneliti satu persatu daftar nama-nama yang terselip dalam kertas pengumuman.

"Whoah!Kris! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di peringkat ketiga?"

Kris yang mendapat pertanyaan demikian dari temannya belum bisa berkata-kata. Ia bahkan belum sempat menemukan dimana namanya terletak dalam daftar panjang papan pengumuman itu. Ia sendiri terlalu syok. Dari mana nilai ujian itu kalau ia sendiri ketiduran saat mengerjakan soal?

Kris semakin syok begitu melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Sepasang mata panda itu juga meneliti satu persatu nama-nama dalam daftar peserta ujian. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk. Huang Zitao. Pemuda yang sekarang digilai oleh Kris.

Tanpa sadar Kris sudah menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan itu. Ah, ini kesempatan bagus. Ia bisa berbangga diri di depan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Hay Peach." Merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan itu, Tao menoleh dan menemukan sosok bertubuh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya. Mata pandanya mengerjap tampak berfikir. "Kau lihat hasilnya? Bagaimana? Bukankah aku pintar dan keren?"

Tao belum bereaksi. Ia masih terlihat bingung. Tampak dari ekspresinya yang menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Memangnya Kris ge ada di peringkat berapa?" tanyanya kembali melihat papan pengumuman.

"Wu Yifan ada di peringkat ketiga. Hmm bagaimana? Hebat bukan?"

"Aku baru tau kalau nama lengkap Kris ge itu Wu Yifan."

"Heh?" Pekikan keras dilontarkan Kris.

Plak

Kontan hal itu membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya menggeplak kepalanya cukup keras.

Bagaimana bisa Tao tidak tau nama seorang yang popular seperti Wu Yifan? Bukankah ia sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan sejelas-jelasnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu? Sebenarnya seperti apa Huang Zitao itu? Benar-benar membuat pelipis Kris berkedut serta kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut pusing.

SEET

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kris mnenarik tangan Tao meninggalkan tempat pengumuman. Meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang mengendikkan bahunya lalu menghela nafas kemudian melihat lagi pengumuman hasil ujian .

.

.

.

"Kau belum memberikan hadiah padaku."

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Ia masih terlihat heran setelah Kris tiba-tiba menggeretnya sehingga mereka berada di samping kolam renang sekolah yang terlihat cukup ramai saat ini. Ada beberapa anak yang sedang melatih gaya renang mereka, sebagian ada yang mengobrol.

"Kau harus memberikan hadiah untukku bukan. My Peach, baby pandaku, my lovely Baobei." Ulang Kris begitu menyadari Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksud Kris ge?"

Seringai terbias di bibir Kris. "Begini. Kau tutup mata dan menghitung sampai seratus." Kris tidak menyangka kalau Tao akan langsung menurutinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan bibir curve-nya yang mulai bergumam menghitung.

Sementara Kris, namja bersurai pirang itu sudah menarik nafas dalam bersiap melakukan apa yang selama ini di impikannya. _First kiss_ dengan seseorang yang sesuai kriterianya. Dan sekaranglah waktunya.

One

Two

"Hey Kris! Aku salah. Kau bukan peringkat ketiga dari atas, tapi peringkat ketiga dari bawah." Teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan saat menghampiri Kris. Setelah berkeliling sekolah, akhirnya namja Park itu menemukan Wu Yifan, sahabatnya berdiri dengan sang pujaan di tepi kolam renang sekolah.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah menempatkan bibirnya beberapa senti di hadapan bibir curve Tao. Sepasang mata Tao yang tadinya terpejam sudah kembali terjaga. Ah, tanggung kalau harus dihentikan. Pikir Kris, ia semakin mendekatkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Tao.

Hingga dalam waktu satu detik.

BYURRRRRRRR

Bukanya mencium bibir curve yang menggoda milik Tao, Kris malah mencium air di dalam kolam renang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya yang kram.

Tao yang tadinya hendak pergi, menoleh kembali pada Kris lalu berjongkok di tepi kolam.

"Kris ge, kalau ingin berenang seharusnya gege mengganti baju renang. Ini adalah pelanggaran peraturan sekolah yang ke-52. Kau bisa mendapat _sanksi _dari Han seosangnim guru piket kita." Tutur Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Argghh

"Peach, kenapa kau membuka matamu dan menghindar?" Kris bertanya sembari bergerak menepi dari tengah kolam renang. Jemarinya mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah kuyup.

"Tentu saja aku membuka mata. Aku sudah selesai menghitung sampai seratus." Jawaban polos yang di lontarkan Tao membuat Kris menepuk permukaan air dengan kasar. Ia berteriak kesal setelahnya. "YA TUHAN! PEACHH!"

Kenapa seorang Huang Zitao begitu tidak sensitif?

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel touchscreenya lalu mengabadikan moment Kris yang terlihat benar-benar frustasi dengan Tao yang menjauh takut terkena cipratan air karena ulah Kris menepuk-nepuk air dalam kolam.

"Yak Park! Jangan menertawakanku. Awas kau!" teriaknya pada Chanyeol yang hampir saja tersedak memegang perutnya sambil tertawa. "Aku bilang juga apa. Huang Zitao itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sudahlah Kris." Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat Kris mendengus.

"Aish. My baby pandaku... Tao-yi tunggu aku baby." Teriak Kris begitu keluar dari kolam dengan pakaian basahnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menertawakannya.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar unik. Batin Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Hah

Perjuangan mendapatkan ciuman yang ideal seorang Wu Yifan. Sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

Kris menatap miniatur panda di tangannya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada seragam sekolahnya yang sudah bertumpuk dan di penuhi dengan tanda tangan teman-temannya. Ada juga cap bibir yang memenuhi seragamnya.

Setelah tiga tahun berada di sekolah Exotic, Kris sama sekali belum pernah mendapatkan ciuman idealnya. Satu-satunya sosok yang sesuai kriterianya benar-benar sulit di taklukkan. Huang Zitao.

Bukan karena Tao itu jutek, suka berbicara pedas atau apapun itu. Tapi kerena Tao sangat kelewat polos hingga membuat Kris ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding kelas.

Berulang kali Chanyeol menertawakannya jika gagal mendapat kesempatan dengan Tao, tapi tak jarang pula namja Park itu akan menghiburnya. Paling tidak, Kris sudah jauh menjadi akrab dan sangat dekat dengan Tao. Bahkan kepala sekolah killer Huang Joon Myun juga tidak lagi mengintimidasinya.

Mungkin di lain kesempatan ia akan bisa mendapatkan sebuah ciuman yang ideal impiannya. Bersama sosok yang memiliki tubuh posposional hingga tidak perlu membuatnya membungkuk saat berciuman, sosok yang memiliki bibir unik dan akan membuatnya betah berlama-lama ketika melakukan sesi ciuman atau juga sosok yang memiliki wajah dengan ciri khas agar ciuman itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Selamanya.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia memasukkan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah menyimpan kenangan milik teman-temanya itu ke dalam tas. Ia sendiri sudah berganti dengan jaket armani miliknya.

Kris bersiap pergi ketika sebuah pekikan terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelasnya.

"KRIS GE!"

Meneguk ludahnya, Kris menatap Tao yang berada di hadapannya. "Ku kira gege sudah pulang. Untunglah belum terlambat."

"Ada apa Peach?" Kris mengusap puncak kepala Tao dengan lembut. Senyum yang dimunculkan pemuda bermata panda itu membuat Kris juga menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan gege kenang-kenangan kelulusan. Tapi hadiahnya tertinggal di rumah."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatap wajah kecewa Tao. "Lalu… sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan Kris gege tiga hadiah permintaan."

"Hadiah permintaan?" sekali lagi Kris mengernyit. Di tatapnya Tao yang mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku jas sekolahnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan di mata Kris.

"Kris ge tinggal tulis apa yang gege inginkan. Maka aku akan mengabulkannya. Kata Baba ini sangat ampuh dan jitu kalau kita sedang dalam keadaan kepepet. Hehe…" Tao nyengir dan melewatkan sebuah seringai yang terlontar dari bibir Kris. Dengan cepat diraihnya kertas itu dari tangan Tao kemudian Kris menarik keluar pena dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menulis keinginannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris menyerahkan kertas itu pada Tao.

Tao memicingkan mata pandanya dan menatap satu persatu permintaan Kris yang akan di kabulkannya.

1\. Huang Zitao menjadi kekasih Wu Yifan

2\. Huang Zitao mencium Wu Yifan kapanpun dan setiap apapun

3\. Huang Zitao hanya milik Wu Yifan.

Mengerjapkan matanya, Tao lantas menatap Kris yang sudah menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Bagaimana Peach? Kau akan mengabulkannya?"

SET

Kris terperanggah saat Tao tiba-tiba mengalungkan kedua tanganya di lehernya. Sepasang mata serupa panda itu menatap tanpa sedikitpun mengerjap hingga akhirnya Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan untuk sedetik kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kris bisa merasakan daging lunak milik Tao bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya.

Rasa manis mengambil alih perhatiannya. Kris lantas meriah pipi Tao kemudian mengelus rahangnya. Memperdalam ciumannya serta memberikan balasan lumatan yang lebih menunut. Di remaskan surai raven milik Tao.

Akhirnya, akhirnya ciuman ideal itu terjadi. Bersama seseorang yang ideal pula dan dalam keadaan yang ideal.

Mereka melepas ciuman itu dan saling menatap dalam pandangan sayu. "Jadi semua permintaanku di kabulkan?"

Tao mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian memberikan anggukan terbaiknya, Kris langsung tertawa dan meraih Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu menyatukan kening mereka dan saling meraskan kehangatan. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu Peach? Kenapa harus sekarang? Ketika aku sudah lulus dan akan meninggalkan sekolah ini?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Tao mengusap wajah Kris dan tersenyum. "Kalau sekarang, itu waktu yang tepat Kris ge. Nanti Tao akan meminta Baba menjadikan Kris ge tutor Tao supaya kita bisa sering bersama. Kalau sekarang, Baba tidak akan bisa menghukum Kris ge jika gege mengajak Tao berkencan nanti. Karena Kris ge bukan murid Baba lagi. Dan kalau sekarang, kita bisa bebas berciuman….."

CTAK..

Tao mengerucutkan bibir curve nya ketika jitakan mulus mendarat di dahinya. Tapi melihat senyum Kris yang begitu mempesona, Tao langsung memberikan kecupan di bibir pemuda surai pirang itu.

Kris menarik Tao kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Dasar panda nakal!" ujarnya dan mengelus puncak kepala Tao dengan penuh sayang.

Di balik itu, Park Chanyeol tepat berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas sembari tersenyum. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang tersembunyi di balik saku celananya kemudian mengabadikan momen bahagia sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu.

'Akhirnya kau berhasil Kris, naga bodoh!' bisiknya lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tampak saling berciuman kembali dengan begitu mesranya.

**.**

**IDEAL KISSES  
KRISTAO**

**FANTAO**

**.**

**Giasirayuki **

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Akhirnya… ff ini emg remake dari ff yunjae ku tapi yang ini sudah ku tambahin jadi bener-benar komplit alias g ngegantung.

Eotthe? Joha? Jangan lupa buat suara KTS nya yah^^

Gara-garanya kangen banget sama momen KrisTao dan buka-buka folder nemu video yang judulnya _**EXO-M TAO - You're Cute {Funny, Cute, Cool, Hot, Mistakes Compilation} **_ yang Tao sama Kris jalan berdua. Itu mereka pas pre debut. Duhh cocok bgt tinggi badan Kris sama Tao. Gmn yahhh mereka kalau kissing. Karena inti ff ini sama dengan apa yang ku pikirkan, so jadilah ini ku rombak jadi ff kristao.

Makasih yang udah mampir dan ninggalin jejaknya. Semoga kedepannya bisa ngetik ff baru buat kristao ^^


End file.
